


Oh No....

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, fanart of a fic, i'm. i'm really enjoying loosely ballroom ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yep, he's fucked. (The Moment during The Charleston)(inspired by a Strictly Come Dancing AU that has made me lose my mind a little bit)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh No....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortifyingideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifyingideal/gifts), [marginalia_device](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia_device/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loosely Ballroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438355) by [marginalia_device](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia_device/pseuds/marginalia_device), [mortifyingideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifyingideal/pseuds/mortifyingideal). 



> look I don't draw for other people ever but I guess I just love this fic that much sflkjdf *runs*
> 
> pictured: Crowley and Aziraphale at the end of Chapter 4, with bonus Anathema catching The Look.


End file.
